


Granted

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [161]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I have another one!! AU Caroline meets the Geenie
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [161]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_“I just wish things were how they’re supposed to be.”_

In hindsight, Caroline should have imposed a protocol for alerting staff and students when a genie was on campus. That way, people could be careful with their words - especially if they were going to toss around angry wishes in light of a scheduling mishap. Everyone had learned the hard way that wishes granted by genies relied more on the exact statement than its general intent, and she had landed herself into some unintended consequences.

One of which being the very naked, very _not dead_ Klaus in her bed.

He had seemed alarmed when she woke with a scream, leaping out from his arms and curled in a defensive position close to the door. Open hands raised, he made no move toward her like she was a wounded animal and not terrified of whatever necromancy was at work. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

The only answer she had was a helpless laugh, building into gasping sobs of air as she failed to process what the hell had happened.

And what _the hell_ was supposed to do next?!


	2. (I Dream of) You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Please do a part 2 of the genie drabble, I have so many questions! (ANGSTY, I'M SORRY)

With her frantically crying on the floor, Klaus was quick to dress in soft sweats and a worn Henley. Just to try and coax her into some comfort, he grabbed another shirt for Caroline, though she hadn’t seemed to notice her own nudity. “Sweetheart,” he pleaded, at a complete loss for what might be wrong. “Please, let me help you.”

Her breathing stuttered with an ugly sound in her throat, and fear clawed at his spine. So as not to startle her, he gently lifted the shirt over her head and guided her arms to where they belonged. When he met her eyes, she seemed to stare at him in a confusing mix of horror and longing. Unable to help himself, he brushed the hair out of her face. “What’s wrong?”

Biting her lip, Caroline slowly crawled into his lap and let her hands settle on his shoulders. It was like she was grounding herself, scared to look away. “You’re dead,” she whispered. “B-but you’re _here_.”

Klaus banded his arms around her back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The story came out in tearful bits and pieces, about a school and children - their children but not _theirs_. Years of almosts and wishes and- 

“Wishes!” she gasped, a hand pressing to her mouth. “Oh my god, oh _god_.”

In all his years, he’d never met a genie, yet Caroline seemed convinced that one such creature had cast strange magic over her to allow this moment. A moment he thought was real, felt as real as the bed where he had woken up next to her for the last- “I don’t,” he broke off, a deep sadness sinking within him. “I don’t remember yesterday, or the day before that. I always wake up with you, I feel that in my bones, but I can’t remember it.”

Tears fell down her cheeks in rivulets, and she refused to blink them away in favor of looking at him. “Because it’s just a dream, or something like it, that won’t last forever.”

His own eyes burning, Klaus sought comfort in holding her closer. “What,” he swallowed, “what did you wish for?”

“I just wanted-” Her hands clenched on him, nails digging into his skin. “-I wanted things to be how they were supposed to be,” she trailed off, crying harder as the realization hit them both. “Hi.”

With a mournful smile, he gathered her into his arms and moved them to the bed, where he held a warm hand to her cheek. “Hello, love.”


End file.
